iHave a truth untold
by theclumsyone5
Summary: Sam has a secret... Freddie has a surprise visitor...and Carly has nobody... for a while ;P and tis Roman/humour and action :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people, yeah I haven't written for a long time and I've decided to scratch I have a secret coz I wasn't really feeling it lol and yh write another one based on that Idea so if u have read the other one u may recognise a few thins in here anyways I hope u guys like it =)**

"_Sam, Sam" a sweet motherly voice called after her, she ran through the field feeling young and more alive than ever, her hair turning gold in the sunlight whipped across her face. She felt free and at ease…_suddenly she heard a faint drilling sound inside her head, the heaviness of the drug was wearing out her eyes opened to find herself strapped to a metal table _oh crap _she thought. She managed to lift her head up just enough to see that she was in some kind of laboratory. She examined the room, the walls where greying and had bits of plaster peeling off the walls, there was a desk with a lamp in one corner and a huge mirror on the other, she caught sight of her reflection and saw that she was heavily bruised, _shoot! _

Her hand was close enough to her pants, she felt inside her pocked and found what she was looking for, she then hastily tried to the dial in the three numbers that would save her life. The next thing she knew it there were people with guns all around her with the F.B.I, she was dazed and her head felt heavy, she then felt soft hands slip underneath her and carry her out.

…

Sam was back late again, she crept in through the back door and found her mum asleep on the sofa, she started to go slowly up the stairs when her hand nearly knocked over her mum's 4 piece earring set, she held her breath, her mum stirred a bit then suddenly shouted out "Mitty! (That was their cat) I thought I told you to put the kettle on!" Sam couldn't help but grin then quickly went upstairs, collapsed on her bed and drifted into a very uneasy sleep.

7:00 O'clock in the morning Sam woke up feeling exhausted, she went to the bathroom, washed her face and then just stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face had been filled with bruises, she had put cream on the night before and quite a few had gone down though there where still some pretty big ones she sighed and decided to put a bit of make up to cover it. She hated make up but kept some for dire emergencies. She hadn't a clue what she was going to tell her two best friends this time.

Sam then got dressed and walked to school, when she arrived she saw Carly and Freddie waiting for her. "Hey what took you so long?" called Carly.

"I had to fix a few things" said Sam grinning, Carly hadn't a clue what she was talking about but nodded anyway.

"Woa what happened to your face?" said Freddie bewildered

"Thanks Dork" Sam shot him a glare

"No what I meant was…, oh crap"

Sam grinned she liked winding him up. She had thought of an excuse while walking to school, this one seemed like her and it cut to the point.

" Basically, I went to groovy smoothies and decided to wind up so I skated into the shop and well yeah…"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and after a slight pause burst into laughter, Sam was relieved they had brought it and now she wish it kinda did happen coz it would have been priceless to see T-bone's face.

The bell rang and they went there separate ways, her first lesson was history, as she walked down the corridor to get there she felt something was wrong, she looked back, she swore she heard something _ok chill Sam probably just paranoia _she kept on walking… this time she was certain she could here footsteps , she decided to walk faster but before she entered the classroom a pair of hands grabbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys so yeah heres the next chap! Thanks for the reviews and subs! Haha and to my best friend who now knows my secret life xD anyways enjoy =D**

Sam struggled to get out, they were holding her tight, one of their hands where covering her mouth _why did this have to happen to her? If only she could get her teeth into their skin muhehe…_

"Shhh Sam its me" the persons grip loosened

Sam turned to look at her captor "You Idiot! I thought u were that crazed doctor, what you doing here? Anyone could have seen you and, and …" she couldn't finish off she was furious only yesterday had her life nearly been severed.

"Ah come on, you're not fun when your serious"

Sam sighed "So what is it that I owe you this visit?"

"I'm sure you know" a grin etched onto his face as if he had said the most funniest thing ever. "New assignment, there will be a new girl at your school her name is Katty García, her dad owns a hardware store, you need to find out anything you know about her…oh and we have partnered you with someone new"

Sam's face drained colour "What? Look what happened last time!"

"Don't worry we've checked all his records properly this time" he winked at her and turned to leave

Sam sighed and headed to class this time looking back to see if he was still there, he loved paying tricks on her.

"Sam Puckett your late!" Mrs Briggs shrill voice rang through her ears. "You have a…"

She was cut by a annoyingly sweet voice "Sorry, Excuse me but is this room 73?" she was a tall slender girl, brunette hair reaching the end of her back, with just enough make up on to make boys buckle at their knees, which was already happening. All the guys in the room where staring at her like she was some kind of goddess.

"Oh its you, ok get to the point and introduce yourself" Mrs Briggs said in her normal bored sounding voice.

"Hey everyone I'm Katty and I'm from the North of Arizona" she said brightly, Sam new were she was heading…_one two one two and kick yay ^^ ugh this was the girl she had to find out about she would rather puke but an assignment was an assignment._

The Bell rang for the end of the lesson, Sam raced out before Mrs Briggs could catch her. She walked to the locker to find Carly banging her head on it, Sam watched a while amused, then decided to cut in before she caused any real damage.

"What's up?" a laugh playing on her mouth, she knew this could go into a hissy fit.

"Did you see that new girl in school?, basically perfect everywhere" Carly said motioning to her own body she rolled her eyes "And Joe was eyeing her today, the guy I've been trying to get to notice me since ever!" she was exasperated.

Just then Freddie showed up "Woa did you see that hottie over there?"

Sam and Carly stared at him eyebrows raised, "I mean girl"

"Yeah, story of my life!" said Carly all dramatic.

"Oh is it about Joe?" guessed Freddie "Well you know you always have me"

"Zip it Derbrain" Sam rolled her eyes

"So where should we head for lunch today?" Carly interrupted.

"Um Groovie smoothies?" At that they all laughed and headed down the road.

…

At the end of the day Gibby came running over to Sam "There's some guy looking for you"

Carly and Fredie looked at her "Oh just a family friend" she said dismissively but still embarrassed.

It was John her boss you could say, _ok so here was the thing she was not in some kind of mafia thing though that would be pretty cool knowing her history (hint Freddie)…she had a secret and not just any normal one basically yeah she was a secret agent who fights crime and all that yaddy yada. _John was twenty four and was her ex-partner (in battling crime of course) he was tall but well built, _she had to admit before she did fancy him a bit but who wouldn't? they were just good friends. Like an older brother she never had._

"Yo S.P"

"Dude your stalking me" she said laughing

"Well I have a surprise for you… your new partner"

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled, well she was curious. "Yeah well where are they?" hey eyes sweeped the area. _This better not be another of his silly tricks again _she thought_, and then he says "he's right in front of you" the first time he did that was annoying. _

As if to read her mind he pointed to the alley way. "Of course I can't show you here"

When they reached the alley, she saw a hoddied figure; as they approached he pulled it off.

"Sam I would like you to meet Benson."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey dudes and dudettes sorry this took a long time was busy with things and stuff so yeah heres the 3****rd**** chap hope u guys enjoy it =D **

Sam blinked twice then just stared at the guy standing in front of her, she swear she heard John say Benson, but standing in front of her was a tall pretty well built blonde with blue eyes kind of guy. Sam let out a sigh of relief all the same time just staring at the person she had to side with.

"So yeah Benson here, Sam? Um Sam…?"

Sam was zoning out with a thoroughly confused expression on her face _heh he said Benson again, why'd he keep doing that can't he see he's way beyond a Benson, oh pull it together Sam there's more than one Benson in the world or was there…_

"Sam?,Sam?, Sam!"

Someone was waving their hands in front of her, Sam slapped back into reality "Huh yeah"

"Where you listening to a word I said?...ahh never mind just Sam, Mike, Mike, Sam"

"Hey nice too meet you" the stranger with Freddie's last name put out his hand.

"Um yeah likewise" she took his hand, _well this is gonna be weird _she thought.

Sam went back to the front gate of the school, Carly and Freddie where sitting on the steps looking totally bored.

"Uh you guys waited for me?"

"Well duh remember today is iCarly rehearsals?"

"Sam are you felling ok?" Carly asked following Freddie's question

"Yeah I'm cool, lets go" Sam smiled trying to hide any emotions she felt at that moment.

At Carly's house, Carly was upstairs rearranging things for the show. Sam and Freddie where in the kitchen organising the ingredients for their new baking contest.

"Um Freddork?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Do you by any chance have a brother?"

"Huh why so you can beat him up aswell?" Freddie softly chuckled at his own joke

"Just answer the question" Sam said getting irritated

"Well you could answer that yourself, you've known me for 3 whole solid years" Sam looked blank "Well of course I don't have a brother, I'm sure you would have seen him by now"

"Oh yeah of course" Sam went back to collecting the ingredients deep in thought.

"Ok so the studio is all set" Carly called from the bottom of the stairs.

They headed upstairs, "So Sam who was that guy you were talking to you? he looked kinda hot" Carly did her typical dazed face.

Sam blushed "You saw him?"

"Course we did until you magically disappeared" Carly splayed her hands apart in front of her face and then rolled her eyes **(a/n hope u get it, was weirdly explained .) **

Sam pulled a face "Carly don't be ridiculous he's just a family friend, my cousin Nick's"

"Oh ok" but she wasn't entirely convinced

Freddie's face had gone a peculiar paleish pink.

"What's up with you dork?"

"Oh nothing I just gotta go to my house for a second" Freddie dashed outa the room with a kinda angry air around him. Carly and Sam looked confused but dismissed it.

….

Next day at school Freddie looked really flushed and not in a good way. He'd had come back to the rehearsals a few minutes later but had quickly escaped their questioning after it was finished. They had decided not to dwell on it too much but seeing him again today just made matters just a little more difficult.

"Freddie what was up last night?" Carly asked concerned

"Oh nothing" he said dismissively and then dashed away for a second time.

Sam all the while was concerned to, but had caught a glimpse of brunette hair and made a quick getaway before Carly could go into the I'm worried for him talk.

"Seriously…" Carly turned around to see Sam disappearing into a crowd of freshman's, she sighed "Well someone could warn me, argh what's the use" Carly annoyed closed her locker and headed to her class.

"Hi, so you're going to English as well, I'm heading there myself" Sam had caught up with the new girl

"Um yeah but I nearly got lost in this sea of lowlife's"

She had said the last bit so softly that Sam wasn't even too sure to take that as an insult or a joke.

"ahaha yeah, I'm Sam by the way"

"Katty"

"Yeah so how you finding this school so far?"

"Yeah it's ok my dad wouldn't be too happy though" Katty said almost lost in thought

"Huh why?"

"Oh nothing important" she said seeming to realise what she had just said, she continued "Plus I've probably only seen one decent good looking guy in our grade"

Sam hadn't realised this quick change in subject "Oh really who?" _it could be peter, I mean she had dated him only for a little while but still felt a bit of jealousy, or maybe Tom he was pretty cute she had to admit, or oh no what if it was Joe, Carly would just about kill herself…_

Sam looked up to see her staring at something; she followed her gaze and saw some hurried looking boy in the distance, Sam looked stricken…

"What Freddie?"

**A/N so yeah why was Freddie flushed could it be he was lying or something else, and will Sam find out what's really going on with Katty =D here's my dumb commentary again lol but hope you guys liked it please review and what not =P **


End file.
